A Cheese Among Us
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: Cheese Sandwich has returned to Ponyville, And this time, He finds an upgrade to the Elements of Harmony. Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy all get confused to who he is and why he's here. Cheese then goes on to bully Lola and Vanellope. Will the girls stop it or will their be a fight going on. MUST-READ.
1. Characters

Characters

MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC:

Princess Twilight Sparkle

Rainbow Dash

Applejack

Rarity

Pinkie Pie

Fluttershy

Cheese Sandwich

LOONEY TUNES:

Lola Bunny

WRECK-IT RALPH:

Vanellope Von Schweetz

THE SMURFS:

Smurfette

Vexy

That's all of them. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Cheese's Return To Ponyville

Chapter 1: Cheese's Return To Ponyville

When Cheese Sandwich last came to Ponyville, It was Rainbow Dash's birthday, And Pinkie Pie was going to throw her an epic party for her, But Cheese stole the fun and made his own party. Pinkie challenged him to a goof off which resulted them in breaking into the real world. Now, 1 year later, Rainbow Dash's 17th birthday was on the horizon, And Pinkie wanted to throw her an epic birthday party. The Mane 10 were in the library, Talking about Pinkie's planning for Rainbow's party.

"So, Let me get this straight. Your one of the most planned out ponies in Eqquestria when it comes to parties". Twilight said.

"Yes". Pinkie replied. "It's going to be wonder-rific".

"I'm sure it will". Twilight replied.

"Just one question". Vexy said.

"What".

"Just what is Pinkie adding to Rainbow's birthday party".

"Streamers, Balloons, Big animal things and live music from the one and only, The Harmonizers". Twilight answered.

"The Harmonizers". Vexy replied.

"Oh". Twilight replied. "You weren't here when we've formed the pop group".

"Nah".

"Well. It's a pop group formed when Lola first joined the group, And it had spanned over 500,000 hits on YouTube".

"Nice one". Smurfette replied.

There was a knock on the library door. Pinkie went to open it.

"Oh, That must be him now". She said.

"That must be who". Vanellope asked.

Pinkie opened the door. A yellowish,brown pony with a fez and a frizzy brown mane and tail was standing there. He also had a t-shirt on. Pinkie recognized him immediatly.

"Cheese". She said, Embracing him.

"Who". Lola asked.

"Cheese". Pinkie answere, Letting go of Cheese. "He's another party pony that shared the party with me last year".

"Hey Cheese". Rainbow said. "It's good to have you back".

"It's good to see you girls again...". Cheese replied before he saw the 4 girls from the other worlds. "Who are they".

"Oh, Them, They Lola Bunny, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Smurfette and Vexy. They've recently joined us when you left for another party".

"Uh huh, I see".

"C'mon". Pinkie said. "I'll show you where we are setting up the party".

"Ok". Cheese replied.

The other girls followed Cheese and Pinkie to SugarCube Corner.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Cheese has returned to Ponyville. What do you think he will do. Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: The Look On His Face

Chapter 2: The Look On His Face

The Mane 10 and Cheese Sandwich went over to SugarCube Corner where Rainbow Dash's 17th birthday will be set. The shop was fully decorated in streamers and balloons.

"Wow". Smurfette said, Amazed. "This is good".

"I know right Smurfette". Pinkie replied. "This is extra important for our best friends party in 2 days time".

"You said it Pinkie". Cheese replied.

"This is excellent for thoose fascinating people who put the powder of the ladies noses". Pinkie said.

"Wait". Vanellope replied. "Didn't i hear the same kind of thing come out of Brandon The Fox explaining King Cactus".

"What". Pinkie replied. "I must have missed that".

Cheese raised his eyebrows at Vanellope's comment. He knew she was't too good to be in the group, Nor Lola. He continued to act normally towards Pinkie.

"So Pinkie, Have you heard the latest party news". He said.

"Yes". She replied. "The big blowout party cannon".

"Yes".

"Sweet". Pinkie said, Jumping in the air.

"I know right. It's super fun". Cheese replied.

The girls and Cheese continued planning out the party for Rainbow Dash. What Lola and Vanellope don't know that they were starting to fell the bane of being bullied.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Pinkie likes Cheese but Cheese doesn't like Lola and Vanellope. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3: His Time To Shine

Chapter 3: His Time To Shine

The Mane 10 and Cheese Sandwich were still in SugarCube Corner, Still dazzled over Pinkie's decorations. Lola, Smurfette and Rarity were speechless over the decorations.

"Ok girls". Twilight said. "The party's 2 days away. Let us all get ready".

All the others girls responded with a "Yeah". Cheese went over to Twilight and said...

"Excuse me for a moment Twilight. I have to go somewhere really important".

"Would you like to try my cake". Pinkie asked.

"No thanks Pinkie". Cheese answered.

Cheese went out of the door. Half the girls wondered what he was up to.

"Er, What is he up to". Lola asked.

"I have no idea". Twilight answered.

"Hey look". Pinkie said. "We've got a little spot we need to cover. Lola, Vanellope, Would you mind getting more streamers please".

"Will do". Vanellope replied.

"Yeah". Lola replied.

Lola and Vanellope both walked out of the door and headed towards the library. Little did they konw that Cheese was heading to the library eswell. Not so long after, They bumped into him on the way there.

"Hi Cheese". Lola said.

"Yeah, Hi Cheese". Vanellope said.

"Oh, Hi girls". Cheese replied.

The girls continued going up to the library when Cheese unexpecttically stopped in their path.

"Listen girls". He said.

Lola and Vanellope continued heading towards the library,, But Cheese stopped them again.

"Listen". He said, Whose temper is rising.

"What is going on Cheese". Lola asked.

"I've just wanted to know that i've never saw this coming".

"Saw what coming". Vanellope asked.

"Saw that you, Lola, Smurftte or Vexy would be in the Elements of Harmony".

"Oh yeah, That". Vanellope replied.

"And i've never met a stubborn pony in my life, Make that two stubborn ponies".

"What are you talking about". Lola asked.

"That i have never met anypony so..., Ugh, You know what, Your just a...a...GlitchDoll". Cheese said, Angrily.

Both girls gasped.

"Hey". They both shouted.

"Yeah well, I don't care about you two. Your just too stubborn for me".

"It doesn't mean that you can bully us". Vanellope replied, Whose temper is also rising.

"I know how you two feel, And i know how i feel when it was just the 6 of them, Not 10".

"That's just how the Elements of Harmony work". Lola replied, Whose temper was also rising.

"I don't care how they work". Cheese yelled. "I just care that Twilight wil tell the princess the banish you two to a place where you will never get out of".

Both girls gasped. Vanellope felt the most pain, The tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh, Don't give me that look Vanellope". Cheese added. "I don't care if you cry either".

Cheese's angry words seemed to upset the girls. Cheese finally went back to his house. The girls, However walked back to SugarCube Corner, Completely forgot about the decorations in Twilight's library. They were not in the modd for getting it right now. The two girls went back into the shop where they met up with the other girls.

"Hi girls". Twilight said before noticing the decorations weren't in their hoofs. "Where are the decorations".

Both girls didn't answer. They were hurt because of Cheese.

"Is everything ok". Twilight asked.

Still no answer. Twilight thought about what was going on. Just then, Pinkie jumped up. She asked the same question to the two girls.

"Where are the decorations".

"Well...". Vanellope answered.

"They got blown away". Lola answered.

"What".

"They got blown away by the wind".

"But how could they possibly be blown away. Rainbow Dash checked the forcast and the wind is calm". Pinkie replied.

"Well..., The thing is...". Vanellope said.

"What is it Vanellope". Pinkie asked.

Just then, Vanellope felt her stomach turn over. She didn't want to be sick all over her best friends, Partically Pinkie. She ran out of the door towards the Sugar Rush portal. Lola, However stayed with the girls.

"I have no idea what had just happened". Lola said.

"Me neither". Pinkie replied.

"Oh well. Vanellope's good with telling the truth. She'll be better by tomorrow". Lola said.

"Yeah". Pinkie replied. "Too right".

Lola and Pinkie went up to the other girls. What had happened with Vanellope. They have no idea how. They continued talking to each other and having fun like nothing strange has happened at all.

That's the end of this chapter. So, What do you think has happened to Vanellope. Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: The Visit

Chapter 4: The Visit

In Ponyville Hospital, Vanellope was lying in her hospital bed, Slowly recovering from her sickness bug that she had experienced after her arguement with Cheese Sandwich. Lola was called by Twilight to go see her. She went upstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Lola". Vanellope said.

"Hi Vanellope". Lola replied.

"I'm so glad that you came to see me".

"I'm so glad to see you". Lola replied. "So, Are you better yet".

"Not yet, But i'm getting there".

"Oh ok". Lola replied. "I've forgot to tell the girls about Cheese".

"Oh, Right".

"I was so upset about him bullying us and you being sick that i completely forgot to tell them".

"It's ok. I'll do it when i'm better". Vanellope replied.

"Really". Lola asked.

"Yeah".

"Awww, Come here Vanellope". Lola replied, Reaching out for a hug.

Vanellope hugged her. She did the same. They let go shortly after that.

"I hope you get better soon".

"What". Vanellope replied. "I'm already better, Now that your here".

She jumped out of her bed.

"Nice". Lola replied. "C'mon, Let's go spill the truth the the other girls".

"Let's do this". Vanellope replied.

They both went out of the hospital and walked over to the library.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Lola and Vanellope are going to tell the truth to the other girls. Little did they know that they were taking a risk of upsetting Pinkie. Will that happen. Read on to find out. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5: Telling The Truth

Chapter 5: Telling The Truth

Lola and Vanellope both walked back to the library where the other girls are. Lola opened the door and Vanellope sensed an old feeling she was back with her best friends again.

"Hey girls". Vanellope said.

"Hi Vanellope". The other girls replied.

"I'm so glad to be back here".

"I know right". Rainbow replied. "We still haven't got over about what made you fell sick though".

"I think i know". Lola replied.

Half the girls gasped.

"You do". Twilight asked.

"Yeah. Me and Vanellope experienced it".

"What". Pinkie asked.

Lola took a minute to sigh, Then she continued telling the truth with Vanellope.

"Myself and Vanellope was going to the library, And Cheese Sandwich stopped us". Lola answered.

"And". Pinkie said.

"He was kinda...bullying us".

Almost everypony except Lola and Vanellope gasped. Pinkie was mostly shocked to find that /cheese was bullying her best friends.

"But, How". Twilight asked.

"I think he was kinda jealous to see us here". Vexy answered.

"Yeah, Probably". Lola replied.

"He probably lost his cool inside him". Smurfette said.

"Yeah".

"How can he have been bullying you. He never does that to my best friends". Pinkie said.

"I have no idea". Vanellope replied.

"Why". Pinkie sobbed.

"Pinkie, Calm down" Lola said.

"No". She shouted, Slamming the library door behind her.

"What has gotten into her". Applejack asked.

"I have no idea". Twilight answered.

Lola and Vanellope continued to stay with the others girls. They tried to think of ways to cheer Pinkie up. The though for another 5 minutes until they thought of a way.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Pinkie's upset. How will the girls cheer her up. Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6: Pinkie's Breakdown

NOTE: This will be a dark chapter. This is the first time a dark chapter is used in my fanfics. Don't be worried, Ok? Good, Then let's start then.

Chapter 6: Pinkie's Breakdown

Lola and Vanellope wanted to question Twilight about Pinkie. She seemed angry for how her best friend bullied her other best friends. She was still up in her bedroom, In SugarCube Corner. Twilight told them that they had to go and cheer her up.

"Ok Twi, We'll do it". Vanellope replied.

"Just one question". Lola said. "Is she still upset".

"Probably". Twilight answered.

"Ok". Lola replied.

Lola and Vanellope walked out of the library and headed towards SugarCube Corner. A sense of feeling nerved the two girls. How. Maybe it was her best friend that they've adore since they've joined the group seperatly. They wasn't sure yet. They could see black smoke coming from the shop. How. It wasn't a fire. They gto closer and they could see a normal looking shop called SugarCube Corner. They grew more and more brave. They had to cheer Pinkie up. They knocked on the door. No answer. They both knew what was going on. Lola knocked on the door again. Still no answer. Vanellope slowly opened the door. They both walked inside. A sense of creepiness roamed around the shop. They noticed it was all grey too. How. They could hear noises coming from the corners of SugarCube Corner. Was Pinkie upstairs. She had to be. The two girls slowly crept upstairs to Pinkie's bedroom. They knocked onthe door. A few seconds later, They were greeted with a shout from Pinkie.

"Go away. I don't want your cake". Pinkie shouted.

Lola got freaked out quickly. Vanellope didn't care though. She knocked on the door again and said...

"Pinkie Pie, It's us, Vanellope Von Schweetz and Lola Bunny".

"I said go away". Pinkie shouted.

"But what about Rainbow's birthday party". Vanellope asked.

"Rainbow Dash's birthday party is cancelled". Pinkie shouted.

Both girls gasped. A sense of flowing tears began reaching its way up to the girls eyes. How could Pinkie do such a thing. Rainbow is her best friend. Everypony in Ponyville is Pinkie's best friend. How could she do this to Rainbow Dash. Lola and Vanellope began fighting back for her best friend.

"But Cheese was to blame, Not you". Lola said.

"I don't care. Cheese was just a party pony. Now, He's just a bully, Like you two are trying to bully me". Pinkie shouted.

Both girls gasped again. The flowing tears grew larger and larger, Lika a tsunami in their eyes. Lola had already had enough and looked away from the door. Vanellope just kept on fighting back. She doesn't care. She's the Element of Determination and Motivation.

"But Pinkie". Vanellope said.

"No Vanellope. Go home. I don't want you here". Pinkie shouted.

She knew she had to give up. She had an unlikely force to keep on going. She looked away from her door before catching a glispe of Pinkie sobbing her eyes out on her bed. She seemed to have her mane and tail deflated. Vanellope knew her and Lola would have to go back to the library and tell Twilight the bad news. They both slowly walked out of SugarCube Corner, Upset and in a bad mood. They walked out of the shop and headed towards the library.

That's the end of this chapter. How could Pinkie do such a thing. She's the party pony. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7: The Divide

Chapter 7: The Divide

Lola and Vanellop were still upset about what Pinkie said to them. They were heading towards the library when Lola started a convesation with Vanellope.

"I still can't believe this". Lola said.

"Me neither". Vanellope replied.

"It's like Pinkie's one of our worst enemies now".

Vanellope stopped and raised an eyebrow at Lola.

"What". She replied.

"Pinkie doesn't want to be our friend anymore Vanellope. Face the facts and live it up. It's over with".

"Lola". Vanellope replied. "Do you expect me to give up on Pinkie. No, So i won't let her down".

"Ok then lttle miss perfct". Lola replied, Whose temper is rising. "Go try your hardest at living up to your expectations to enhance your elements".

"I will". Vanellope replied. "See you".

Vanellope walked back to SugarCube Corner but Lola wasn't having any of it. She stopped her.

"Wait just a god darn minute Vanellope". Lola said, Angrily. "I don't expect myself to go back to Twilight and tell her that you've been trying to cheer Pinkie up".

"Why not".

"Because her shop is now full of creepy stuff around her every corner".

"Yeah, But that still doesn't stop me from cheering her up Lola".

"Try me". Lola said.

"Ok". Vanellope replied, Pushing her.

Lola gasped.

"Hey". She said.

She got up and grabbed Vanellope and swung her back. She clenched her fists together to make a cracking sound. Vanellope knew she was going to cheer Pinkie up and she did. Lola wasn't having any of it now. She grabbed Vanellope and pushed her against a Ponyville house. She lost her grip when she pushed her back, Causing her to fall. Vanellope kissed her hand and said...

"Goodbye loser".

She continued heading towards SugarCube Corner. Lola, However got up and said...

"Fine, Ex-best friend".

She ran back to the library, Desperate the tell Twilight the bad news.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Lola and Vanellope had a fight and officially broke up. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8: Noticeable

Chapter 8: Noticable

Lola stumbled back to the library, Hurt over about what happened with Vanellope. Why did she have to go into this mess. She wasn't sure yet. She slowly walked back to the library. She opened the door and looked up. How were the girls still there. She wasn't sure yet.

"Hey girls". Lola said.

"Oh, Hi Lola". Twilight replied.

Lola continued walking past the girls until she got to the steps. She climbed up them to Twilight's bedroom and took a nap. Twilight was confused to why Lola was acting so miserable lately. She tried asking Vexy.

"Vexy". Twilight said. " Do you know what has gone into Lola's mind. She isn't acting the way she is today".

"I'm afraid to say i haven't got a clue what's going on". Vexy replied.

Twilight lookeed away from her and said...

"Wierd".

"It's gotta be that Cheese thing again". Rarity said.

Rainbow sat up, Knowing what had happened.

"I know". She said.

Everybody looked at Rainbow.

"It's because of the arguement with Cheese Sandwich. Pinkie's upset and doesn't want to talk to us. Vanellope's determation on cheering her up has caused havoc towards Lola. That's why she was in a bad mood. It's a chain thing". Rainbow said.

"Rainbow". Twilight replied. "Your a genius".

"How".

"Cheese hurt Lola and Vanellope. Pinkie's upset cause she heard. Lola and Vanellope broke up with eachother due to Vanllope's determination. It's all true. I know this thing was going to happen". Twilight answered.

"Oh my gosh". Rarity replied. "So Pinkie, Lola and Vanellope are not talking to each other now".

"I'm afraid so". Twilight replied.

"Well what are we waiting for, Let's fix this into one big piece". Rainbow said.

All the other girls replied with a "Yeah". before spliting into three groups to get the three girls to talk to each other again.

That's the end of this chapter. Will they succeed. Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9: I Can Fix It

Chapter 9: I Can Fix It

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Smurfette and Vexy were still in the library, Planning out as to what they will do to make Lola, Vanellope and Pinkie Pie talk to each other again. They all went to the able in the centre and layed out a plan.

"Ok girls, This plan is to get the other three girls to talk to one another again. The Element of Laughter, Sportsmanship and Determination and Motivation will not reunite unless we have to help them. Fluttershy and Applejack". Twilight said.

"Yeah". Both girls replied.

"You two will go upstairs and cheer Lola up".

"Got it". Fluttershy replied.

"Vexy and Rainbow Dash".

"Yeah Twi". Vexy replied.

"You two will go cheer Vanellope up. She's probably still in SugarCube Corner"

"I'm on it". Rainbow replied.

"And me, Rarity and Smurfette will go cheer Pinkie up".

"Got it". Smurfette replied.

"And once we've done that, Then we'll confront Cheese Sandwich as to why he was bullying Lola and Vanellope".

"Ok". Half the girls replied.

"Are we ready". Twi asked.

"Yeah". The others answered.

Vexy and Rainbow whizzed past the girls first, Along with Twilight, Smurfette and Rarity. Fluttershy and Applejack, However stayed in the library. They knew they had to go upstairs to cheer one of their best friends up. They immediatly went upstairs and waited for Lola to wake up.

* * *

Twilight, Rarity and Smurfette headed towards SugarCube Corner. They noticed the inside was all grey. Twilight couldn't think it through as to why the whole shop was grey. Rarity and Smurfette didn't know either. They saw Vanellope race past them to go to the library. They knew it was Vexy and Rainbow's job to cheer her up. Not theirs. They went upstairs and knocked on Pinkie's door.

"Go away". Pinkie shouted.

"Pinkie, It's me, Twilight".

"I said go away".

"Pinkie, Let us in". Twilight demanded.

"No". Pinkie shouted.

"Fine then".

Twilight opened Pinkie's door. What she, Rarity and Smurfette saw was a deflated pink pony who was crying on her bed. Twilight immediatly knew she was doing something right, Or wrong. She continued speaking to her.

"Pinkie Pie".

"I said go away". She shouted.

"I'll go away if you tell me why your so upset". Twilight replied.

"It's because of Cheese Sandwich".

"No it isn't, Your upset because of Cheese Sandwich bullying your best friends". Twilight replied.

"Well, Duh". Pinkie replied.

"Come on Pinkie. Lighten up". Rarity said.

"Yeah, It's better to be happy than sad". Smurfette said.

"But... Lola and Vanellope, Where are they". Pinkie asked.

"They've broke up with each other because of you". Twilight answered.

"Why".

"I have no idea".

Pinkie looked up, Not crying anymore. She took a while for her mane and tail to be frizzy again. She eventually did this.

"Well, What a coincidence". Pinkie replied. "Unusual".

Twilight knew she had done it. Rarity and Smurfette smiled as well as Twilight. Pinkie came running towards the girls.

"Come on, Let's go back to the library". Pinkie said.

The four girls walked out of SugarCube Corner and headed towards the library.

* * *

Vexy and Rainbow were still looking for Vanellope. Where was she. They weren't sure yet. They've looked all around Ponyville for her, Even Cloudsdale and Canterlot. No luck. They eventually gave up and headed towards the library, Unaware that Vanellope was already there.

* * *

Meanwhile, In Twilight's bedroom, Fluttershy and Appejack were still waiting for Lola to wake up from her nap. They waited for 5 minutes before she entually woke up.

"What are you two girls doing here". Lola asked.

"Oh good". Fluttershy said. "Lola, Why have you broken up with Vanellope".

"Because she was a total doofus towards me".

"That still doesn't explain why you were so mad on the inside and not talkative on the outside". Applejack replied.

"Yeah well, I was already in a bad mood without her going into my face and telling me i was a GlitchDoll".

"That wasn't you who said that, It was Cheese". Fluttershy replied.

"How do you know".

"I can have physic abilities too".

"Wow". Lola replied. "So why are you two girls here".

"We're here to cheer you up from your bad day". Applejack answered.

"Ugh". Lola grunted. "Why".

"What, Your our best friend. Without you, We'll probably be like a tornado without a funnel cloud". Applejack replied.

Lola raised an eyebrow at Applejack. Fluttershy did the same.

"Don't get me started on last year Applejack". Lola replied.

"Fine fine, Would you please go downstairs as Twilight orded you to do so". Applejack asked.

"Fine". Lola answered, Getting up and walking down the stairs.

Applejack and Fluttershy smiled at each other as a signal that they might have passed this task. They followed Lola down the stairs.

* * *

Twilight, Pinkie, Smurfette and Rarity got iside of the library where, Unexpectically they found Vanellope reading a book. Lola, Fluttershy and Applejack were shocked as they came down the stairs. Vexy and Rainbow followed throught the door, Shocked. Lola, Pinkie and Vanellope quickly got in the middle and looked at each other, Angrily.

"Why are you here". Vanellope asked, Clenching her hoofs.

"Me, I'm asking you the question Vanellope". Lola answered.

"Would you please break the whole thing up you two". Pinkie said.

Lola and Vanellope both glared at each other, Angrily. Pinkie wasn't stupid to get caught up in the staring contest of doom. Twilight then piped in.

"Girls". Twilight said. "Line".

Lola and Vanellope immediatly stared at Twilight, Unaware that they were net to each other. Pinkie knew she had to break them up so she went in the middle. Lola went to the right and Vanellope went to the left. Twilight then spoke to them.

"I can asure you that Cheese Sandwich has made no mistake. He was jealous of Lola and Vanellope's perfections around them. Pinkie, Why was there need to get upset". Twilight said.

"It was because me and Cheese are really good best friends and are party buddies together". Pinkie answered.

"And you two, Why was there need on getting angry at each other". Twilight asked.

"It was because of my determiantion on cheering Pinkie up, But i eventually gave up on her and knew i had to catch up on some reading". Vanellope answered.

"Yeah". Lola replied. "Pinkie said that Rainbow's birthday was can...".

Pinkie covered Lola's mouth with her hoof. She didn't want to hear it. She removed it a few seconds later.

"Ugh, Fine". Lola replied.

"Can i asure that you three should say sorry to each other for your actions". Twilight asked.

The three of them grumbled. They knew they had to do it. After a quick minute, They shook it off and the other girls was glad they it was finally solved. Now all they had to do was confront Cheese about why he was bullying Lola and Vanellope.

"C'mon, Let's have none of this again". Twilight said.

The three girls nodded. They knew they had to not break up again. Even if it was permanent. The girls went out of the library to look for Cheese.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Pinkie, Lola and Vanellope finally shook it off. What do you think will happen in the final chapter. Read on to find out. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10: The True Teller

Chapter 10: The True Teller

The Mane 10 were looking for Cheese Sandwich. He still needed to apologize to Lola and Vanellope for bullying them without them noticing. The girls looked for 10 minutes before finding him walking towards SugarCube Corner. They stopped him. He didn't know why he was stopped.

"Cheese Sandwich, I'm wondering why i have stopped you". Twilight said.

"Why". Cheese asked.

"Because i've heard you've been bullying Lola and Vanellope".

"Oh". Cheese replied. "You've heard".

"I've heard alright, And i'm putting an end to this Cheese. Why have you been doing this".

Cheese thought through to her a minute later.

"I was so unexpectically unexpected to have seen Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy here when i came here. I just couldn't help myself but bully Lola and Vanellope because i was so jealous of their perfections". Cheese replied.

"And".

"I was going to SugarCube Corner to check up on the party".

"It's not good in there Cheese". Pinkie replied. "I'll fix it up later".

"Ok".

"Hmmm, I see. Lola, Vanellope, Come here please". Twilight said.

Lola and Vanellope stepped forward.

"Cheese, I want you to greaten your detail and apologize to Lola and Vanellope".

"Fine". Cheese replied. "I didn't know what came out in my mind when i was bullying you two girls. I was going to say sorry to you earlier but i might as well do it now. I'm sorry".

"It's ok Cheese". Lola replied. "As long as you meant it".

"Yeah. I'm ok with your apology Cheese". Vanellope replied.

"Shake it off". Twilight said.

The two girls shook their moment off with Cheese, Who was also forgetting about why he was doing it.

"Good". Twilight added. "C'mon girls, Let's go to SugarCube Corner".

The others girls replied. Vanellope then told Cheese to come eswell. They started heading towards SugarCube Corner where they were going to have Rainbow's 17th birthday party. Pinkie fixed the place in no time. The other girls were amazed at how Pinkie did this. They got started with the party in no time flat. The party seemed to be going wild after 30 minutes. Fluttershy bought in a cake for Rainbow and she shared the cake with all of her best friends. Pinkie and Cheese went up to the stage and introduced The Harmonizers to everypony that was there. The Mane 10 got ready and hopped onto the stage. They soon began their first song and finished it three minutes later. They were doing this for 20 minutes before hopping offstage. They knew they had done a good ob on peforming to everypony in Ponyville. The party then finished 30 minutes later where the Mane 10 was walking out of the shop together.

"That was awesome". Rainbow said.

"You said it". Vanellope replied.

"Wooho". Fluttershy said.

"Nice party". Rarity said.

The Mane 10 then went back to their respective homes whil everypony went back to their respective homes. Cheese, However took the train back to his hmetown where he went to his home.

That's the end of this final chapter. There's more fanfics starring the Mane 10. Why don't you go and read them. Please review.


End file.
